Death won't seperate us
by KazeLikeTheWind
Summary: Satsuki is one of Japan's top military leaders, inspired to be the best she can in hopes of saving anyone else from the fate of her love that died when they were middle schoolers. Being given a mission by the prime minister to bust what was believed to be an illegal animal experimentation lab, turns out to be something much, much worse.


**AN: It's been a while since I've been on, or wrote anything so it maybe a bit sketchy compared to some of my other writings. Just a FYI**

**Summary: AU **Satsuki is one of Japan's most talented military leaders, but nothing could've prepared her for the discovery of human experiments going on inside of her own country.

KILLLAKILL

"This… This is terrible…" A man pulled his shirt collar up over his nose, the pungent scent making his eyes water. He glanced at the normally proud woman that stood a few feet in front of him, her body posture not as strong as it normally stood. Walking up to her, he frowned at the down cast look that currently tore at her face. He hated seeing his lady like this.  
"Satsuki-sama, we should call for the H suits to come in before us, there's no telling what happened here. It could be dangerous for us to go on without protective gear." Said person shook her head, her hair forming around her face and hiding it from him. She glanced back at him before continuing on.

"We don't have time to wait for them Uzu, there could very well be people on the verge of death here. Split up and search the east end, I'll check the north. Radio this in to Ira as well, we need the extraction team to come in and start carrying the equipment and… bodies out." She didn't wait for a reply as she forcefully shoved open a door, the warning labels on it in a language she couldn't identify. The only light was the faint green glow from giant tanks containing what Satsuki presumed to be what was left of human bodies. The room had to have held about fifteen of them, they stood seven feet tall and to her best guess were five feet in diameter. Women, men, and child. No one was safe it would seem from the experiments that had taken place. The Prime Minister had gotten word that there was illegal experiments going on in the Red District, but no one had thought it was human experiments. Keeping her face calm even through her emotions inside were raging inside of her, Satsuki pressed on. While she wasn't one to be emotional, she could feel her emotions scratching at her very soul. This room seemed to only hold tanks with children and teenagers, they never even had a chance to experience life at its fullest. Find love, start a career, or learn to drive a car. The place had only been abounded just hours before her platoon arrived, there had to be someone alive. Walking up to one tank, she scanned over a piece of paper that was taped to the front of it. Inside was a young boy, his hair was dirty blonde and skin a dark tan.

_Subject Name: Izu Hicgho _

_Age: 4 years, 5 months._

_Race: Asian_

_Height: 1 yard and a half._

_Weight: Seventy pounds. _

"_They must've had American scientist here, which would explain why yards and pounds are on the charts. I'll have to have Inumuta contact the American FBI to see if we can pull up any names of possible suspects. We have no idea who we're dealing with here." _The boy's body was mostly intact, pieces of metal covered where his left arm use to be. His eyes were taped shut, and his legs bound by chains. A mask for what she assumed was used for oxygen had been torn away from him, making her suspect the cause of death was suffocation. The papers had read decreased, but he still looked alive. As if he had just died minutes before they had gotten there. Satsuki tore her eyes away from the scene, her lunch suddenly rising in her throat. This mission would be in vain if they couldn't find anyone alive, they hadn't made it in time to capture the people behind this. While yes, they would be able to get useful information from the documents left behind, it wouldn't mean much if they couldn't walk out with living people.

_Thud_

Satsuki stopped dead in her tracks. _"What was that!?" _She turned on her heel quickly, looking around the lab closely. _"Please make that sound again."_

_Thud_

"_It came from that tank over there!" _Satsuki hurried over to the tank she hadn't paid any attention to before, it was filled with a thick black liquid making it impossible to see inside of it. She had passed by it without much thought, thinking it was empty. Suddenly a fist hit the glass from the inside, quickly disappearing as it was pulled back. Satsuki could feel hope rise up in her chest; she found a survivor! Quickly she looked around for some kind of button to release the person currently stuck inside.  
"Hang on! I'll get you out!" Sweat started to cover her face as she realized she had no idea how to release the person. Angry swelled in her chest, she slammed her fist down on the control panel repeatingly. There had to be some way! The person inside had since stopped pounding against the tank, making her panic even more.

"Satsuki-sama! What's going on!?"  
"Ira! Help me bust this thing open, there's someone alive inside but I don't know for how much longer! We need to hurry." The six foot seven giant glanced at the pitch black tank, gauging its sturdiness. He couldn't use his gun, which would risk killing the person inside. Or, at least he couldn't use the bullets! Something he had learned from an American sailor, the bullet wasn't the only part of the gun that could do some serious damage.  
"Stand back Satsuki-sama!" Ira slammed the butt end of his gun against the tank, a small crack forming. Taking the hint, Satsuki followed lead doing the same. Satsuki may not have the body he did, but she was not one to be underestimated. She wasn't sure how long she had been hitting the tank when Ira snatched her up and pulled her out of the way as the tank finally gave way, the glass cracking and making an eerie sound, leaking the black goo all over the floor. They watched in horror as a body laid in the bottom of the tank, chain after chain holding the person down. The goo clung to their body like a second skin, but there was no sign of life. Satsuki rushed to the person, not minding the fact that her clothes were getting covered in the substance. She checked for a pulse, the faint beat giving her hope. Putting her hand over the person's nose, she sighed in relief when she felt a warm puff of air on her hand.  
"Ira, carry this person out of here. We have to get them to a hospital this minute." Satsuki tore off her coat, wrapping the person up inside of it. As she lifted them up, two ocean blue eyes stared up at her. She froze in place as the eyes stared at her, the dull look in their eyes showing the pain of their soul. _"It can't be… Matoi?!" _

"Don't give up!" 

KILLLAKILL

_Drip. _

_Ryuko cried internally. How long had she been inside of this place? She couldn't remember much, her mind was only a vast darkness, much like her surroundings. _

_Drip._

_Shouting. Who's there? Are you one of them? Ryuko reached her fist back and slammed it forward, how she hated the men with the needles. The only time she saw light was when they would pull her out of the darkness to stick her with needles. They never spoke to her, or around her. Oh how she longed to hear someone's voice again. _

_Drip._

"_It… Hurts." The pain was too much for her fragile body to handle, she could feel the darkness taking over. Normally there would be a mask over her face so she could breathe, but they had turned off the oxygen. She felt as if she should've died long ago, but somehow she was still alive. Was it her will alone that was keeping her alive? A will for what? Freedom? What did that word even mean?_

_Drip._

_Ryuko smiled for once last time, she could hear people talking. She got her wish, to hear someone speak before she died. She felt someone pick her up, an arm around her back and the other under her knees. Glancing up at the person holding her, she couldn't help but feel as if she knew those sapphire eyes from somewhere. _

"Don't give up!"

**KILLLAKILL**

**AN: So as I said, it's been a while since I've written anything. Reviews a constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. **


End file.
